<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take care by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146690">take care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles'>problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle on the beach, the Red Spear finds Pym.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pym/Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/49825.html">Written for Triple Drabble Challenge #083: camp.</a>
</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated, even on short works like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Red Spear sunk to the ground on the other side of the fire.</p>
<p>Pym glanced up from her plate, teeth-deep in her portion of meat. Her hands were sticky and pink – the juices of the aforementioned meat. <em>She hoped</em>. (She’d spent a lot of the day tending to the wounded, Fey and Viking rebel alike. She washed up as thoroughly as she could afterwards.)</p>
<p>Swallowing a half-chewed bite, she set her food back on her plate. “Did you get some?”</p>
<p>The Red Spear nodded. “First in line – I’m not <em>that </em>generous.” Although her voice sounded like a growl, there was a hint of humor in it. “Glad to see you’ve got some though.”</p>
<p>“Arthur made sure I did,” she said. “Can’t help anyone if I pass out from hunger.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “Not sure your shit healing skills help that much anyways, but he’s not wrong. And you’ll need your strength for the morning.”</p>
<p><em>For the morning </em>– when, if they weren’t killed in their sleep by Paladins, they’d leave their makeshift beach camp and make their way to the Red Spear’s fleet. Frankly, Pym was looking forward to being back on a boat; it was smelly, cramped, and the food sucked, but no one had tried to kill her until she was back on dry land.</p>
<p>Pym ignored the voice that said she was abandoning Nimue. There wasn’t another option.</p>
<p>The Red Spear cocked her head to the side. “You gonna finish that?” Her question startled Pym.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Pym looked between her and her plate. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Good. Or else I was gonna shove it down your throat.” Her lips twitched, even as Pym’s eyes widened. “You’re a good one. You’re the only one of this lot”—she motioned to their surroundings—“that I’d tear up over. So, you better live.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>